


The Return of Dark and Light

by manapohaku2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted from yaoi fangirl0707, Dark Harry, Dimension Travel, HEA, M/M, Male Slash, Master of Death, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manapohaku2/pseuds/manapohaku2
Summary: A U. The balance of light and dark wavers through time and only Harry can maintain the balance. Done with his dying world Harry sends himself to another in hopes that it will not be as boring as his own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewriting this, the original can be found on fanfiction under my name.

　

　

**Prologue**

 

 

Harry Potter was not satisfied with his life. Sure he was married to a beautiful woman and even had three children. He was famous and known throughout the Wizarding World, and was quite the powerful wizard, if not _the_ most powerful wizard. But there was still something missing from his life.

Over the years since the last Wizarding war during which he had killed the most powerful dark wizard of their time at the mere age of seventeen, Harry gradually became more apathetic.

Not caring for much Harry began to wonder what he was doing with his life. He married Ginny Weasley and became an Auror because it was expected of him. He quickly found though that he held no true desire to do either. It was true that he had liked the girl at school, but she was just so… boring. Even his job as an Auror became boring. After rounding up the remaining Death Eaters there was nothing else to do, except catching the occasional dark wizard that turned up. They should have said that being an Auror was more paperwork then anything else. He never would have taken the job otherwise.

Since he had inherited both the Potter and Black Lordship, he decided to take a page out of Hermione's book; he immersed himself into the different ancient tomes he found in the family libraries. At first he stayed clear of the darker ones but he could not resist the temptation for long. Not all the books were on the spells; some talked about history and different sides of magic. The history in these tomes were very much different from what they learned at Hogwarts (well, what he could remember from Binns' class anyway ) and Harry found just how much he did not know about the Magical world. It's to be expected really he never brothered to find out for himself and just let others decide for him. He honestly couldn't tell you why he let Hermione tell him things appose to Ron or the twins Purebloods who were raised their and knew from childhood how things ran.

Harry found why the purebloods despised the muggleborns so much. And as he read further he started to even sympathize with them. Apparently the muggleborns were descendants of muggles who had, at one point in time, discovered the wizards and tried to obtain that same power. They made a deal with the devil so that they – or their descendants if not possible – could obtain that same power. The muggleborns' blood was really tainted, thus why the word 'mudblood'. When muggleborns married into pureblood families, the magic in the possible offsprings became diluted. It was a miracle in itself that Harry was able to do the little magic that he could. Well, it was not like he had ever been good in any of his classes other than Defense and that was mostly because of necessity than anything else with the threat of Voldemort looming over him! It was even better if wizards and witches married with muggles! Squibs were also a high probability.

When he found that out Harry could not help feeling a little disgust towards Hermione and even his mother. That was what made him realize that he was changing. Those who had once been close to him and whom he had loved gradually became of no importance to him. Strangely enough he did not mind. Once it would have worried him, but all he could think about was what could give his life any meaning...

Harry then went deeper into the dark books and started to get a certain appreciation to the dark arts, especially necromancy. All a true necromancer could do fascinated him. No one was truly able to bring the dead back to life, but they could reanimate corpses and even communicate with the world of the dead.

It fascinated him even more because of the deathly hallows. The last true necromancers had been the Peverell brothers. They had even been able to communicate with Death! Since then no one had ever achieved what they had done. True, people could reanimate the dead to become inferi but they could not make them act like living beings. Moreover there would come a time for the inferi to disintegrate unlike those reanimated by true necromancers that could remain for years depending on the user's magical power.

Thus it came to no surprise to him when he started to dabble in the dark arts, especially to necromancy. What was surprising was that he seemed to have a true talent in that area and actually seemed to be one of those 'true necromancers'. For a whole decade, Harry explored all the facets of the dark arts, especially necromancy, no one being the wiser.

The day he met Death was the day he discovered just why he was so powerful though he had his mother's blood in his vein. He also discovered the true meaning of being the Master of the Deathly Hallows.

On that day he had locked himself in Potter Manor (the location no one knew about except him or even it's existence) after another round of shouting with Ginny. She had been insisting for him to spend some more time with their children. It was not like Harry did not like them, he was actually quite fond of all three but he just could not bring himself to really care. It came to the point where he liked them just because he had to. And on that day he had thought, what the heck. Life was so boring and uninteresting anyway, so why not try death.

He had gone to the master bedroom and shot a killing curse at himself.

The result was… unexpected. Oh, he did die. Except he met Death, had a good talk with him… before the bastard sent him back.

Apparently being the master of Death implied that he could not be killed. Unfortunately that also made him an Immortal and thus was no longer even a human. But since he had also started dabbling in the dark arts and necromancy, many doors had been opened to him.

The Master of Death was just a title but being the Master of the Deathly Hallows made it so that Harry became something like Death's brother, especially when they started to merge with him the following months, becoming nothing more than simple objects. Harry found himself being able to turn invisible at will, recall the dead and even his magic he found came easier with just a thought.

Since he was an immortal, he had the ability to also travel through the worlds and time as he wished. And that was what he planned on doing. There was nothing else for him to entertain himself with in this world. The magical world was going to destroy itself in a few decades anyway, what with the increasing number of mudbloods entering it and the severe lack of balance between Dark and Light. Magic was not meant to be restrained to only one type after all. The wizards and witches were so arrogant as to believe they knew all there was to know about magic. And they were even restraining the magical creatures that had even a chance of saving them, like the vampires or even the elves.

Thus, on Halloween of his 31st year, it seemed fitting in a way everything begins and ends on Halloween. Harry Potter sent himself to another world, where it would hopefully be more interesting.

* * *

 

When Harry Potter was concerned, something was always doomed to have disastrous consequences. Thus, it came to no real surprise that when he sent himself to an alternate universe he ended up in the most unexpected, and most unwelcomed situation.

After he had left his previous world, Harry found himself waking up in a big bedroom on a large king-sized four-poster bed. At first he was confused, until he found a series of memories slamming (quite painfully he might add) in his head. It left him panting, dizzy and with a massive headache though he was able to let a disbelieving snort escape his mouth.

Alternate universe indeed!

It would seem like instead of jumping into another universe with his own body, he had taken over the body of an alternate self, thus also obtaining the memories of his current body. The worst? He was eleven again. But, hey! At least he was no longer the Boy-Who-Lived! Actually Neville was. Harry's parents were actually alive and he even had a twin sister and a younger baby brother.

His name was Hadrian James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, and little brother to Iris Lily Potter and older brother to Alexander Sirius Potter. Iris was older than him, born only a few minutes earlier and Alexander was only a bubbly three years old and the only one in his family, besides Remus it would seem, whom he was actually fond of.

His alternate self was quite similar to his own person. They were both apathetic towards mostly everything though Hadrian had been hiding it quite well indeed. To his family he was like any other child, if very shy even when around his own family. That was mostly since he had always known that he was very much _different_ from others. He had been an intelligent child who had been aware and knowledgeable the moment of his birth. And now that Harry thought about it that was really strange and suspicious indeed…

Hadrian had been interested in different types of Magic, much like Harry but the younger one had not yet dabbled in the dark arts and necromancy… pity, but at least Harry still had his knowledge. Hadrian though had been a really morbid child. He seemed to like to think of the death of all those around him. He had even killed a squirrel when he had been 6 just because he had been bored.

Harry wasn't sure how to take in the fact that this version of himself was a budding seriel killer. At least he never let that part of himself be known. Harry had nothing agaisnt death but he liked to think he was smart enough to get away with murder.

Hopefully this new world would entertain Harry. He would hate to have crossed over for nothing. Since he was stuck with living he deserved to be happy and bored does not equal happy.

He was going to have a talk with Death. Well, mostly he would just annoy the bastard until he (Death didn't really have a gender but Harry chose he since it was eaiser) actually did something to defuse his boredom.

It took him a good long while for his headache to decrease as his mind adjusted to the sudden assault of memories and for his body to become less sore from the increase in his magical core. He was lucky this happened in the middle of the night and his body had the time to simulate without anyone freaking out cause he doubted if anyone had been there that they wouldn't have interfeared. And that would have been bad.

It would seem that while Harry was busy fighting for control both souls, his and the other him merged instead of the other absorbing the loser they were now one being. With Harry being the main personality of course. The two souls had merged when Harry had entered this new dimension, the two magical cores, one of a still developing eleven year old and the other fully mature and pulsing with _power_ had also merged.

Time to get ready for the day. No rest for the wicked and all that rubbish. Feeling relatively human Harry got up to start his new life.

* * *

 

The Potters lived in Potter Manor, the family ancestral home. The only reason, it would seem, why Pettigrew never got to betray them was because they had never needed a secret keeper in the first place. In one world, James and Lily bought a modest home in Godric Hallow and in the other they decided to move in the family manor after Charlus and Dorea Potter, James' parents, had died. The wards around the manor were enough protection as they were and putting the property under the Fidelus Charm would be for naught since it was unplottable anyway.

As a result, Pettigrew never had to betray the Potters and his alliances remained a secret. Voldemort never could get the location for the Potters' home, so he went after the Longbottoms and against all odds, Neville survived and became the Boy-Who-lived. The Potters lived in peace with their two children, that became three.

Harry will take care of Pettigrew once a traitor always a traitor.

Iris potter was a spoilt brat. She was the child both Potters always wanted to have. She loved pranks and playing Quidditch, unlike Hadrian who was more on the quiet side and never really seemed interested in anything in particular. Iris was boisterous and loved to spend her time with her godfather, Sirius Black. She had her mother's red hair and her father's hazel eyes.

Alexander, or Alex for short, on the other hand was a happy bubbly baby and Hadrian's favorite family member. Hadrian simply adored him. He too had their mother's green eyes and their father's black hair, though both of a darker shade. Alex also seemed to adore Hadrian. He was always ready to greet his brother with a big grin whenever they were together, even if he had been previously crying.

When Harry entered the family dining room, which was smaller and homier than the formal dining room, he was greeted by the sight of his family already at the round table, chatting loudly. James was sitting with the morning papers not far from his plate, a cup of what Harry would guess was coffee in his hand. He was laughing at something his daughter had said.

Iris was sitting opposite him also laughing with a plate half full of pancakes in front of her, her mischievous hazel eyes glittering. Lily was sitting nearby, shaking her head in exasperation, though she had a small smile on her face. The sight of the three of them made Harry, who though once had desperately wished for a family, want to grimace. Not only were they _mortals_ but they, for some reason or other, made him feel disgust. Strange ,indeed, especially coming from him. Before he would have killed to have a family. But then he realized that he had been quite indifferent towards his own children and wife. So, maybe it was not such a surprise after all…

"Hawwy!"

His face completely lit up as he caught sight of Alexander who waved at him from his perch on a high chair. The other three turned towards the door to greet him Harry ignored their cheery greeting, only giving a grunt as he practically skipped towards Alexander. Harry plucked him from his high-chair and twirled him around, eliciting a happy shriek from the toddler.

"I swear, Alex prefers Harry than even me, his own mother," he heard Lily chuckle good-naturedly.

"Well, our son would make for a good mother, you have to admit," James chortled.

"He's more of a girl than me," Iris muttered snidely, low enough for only Harry to hear, who rolled his eyes. He did not really care for what they may think of him. All he cared about was Alexander, _his_ precious baby boy. He cooed and cuddled the toddler as he settled in a seat for breakfast.

"Harry, Iris," he heard his mother say as he cut into his pancake, "we'll be going to Diagon Alley for your school supplies. We leave in half an hour."

"Yes!" Iris cheered. "We're going to Hogwarts! We're going to Hogwarts!" As the adults laughed at their daughter's antics, Harry could not help wondering what he was going to do. He had gone to another universe because he was bored, but now, what?

He could very well leave the Potters and entertain himself but that would be admittedly less fun. Staying meant he would be right in the middle of the war to come which was definitely going to be interesting, what with him no longer being the Boy-Who-Lived and all.

What to do? What to do…?

What about the war anyway?

Dumbledore's side was boring since he already knew how they were. But on the other hand, if he joined the Dark side things would be different… A hand paused midway to his mouth and a wicked grin flashed on his face before it settled back to a neutral expression. Oh, he just knew what he wanted to do!

Now, to find a certain Dark Lord…

　


	2. Chapter 2

　

** Chapter One **

　

　

Hadrian… was annoyed.

Harry decided to go by Hadrian from now on and only allow certain people to call him by his name. The Potter's have ruined his love for the name. He see's now why Tommy boy changed his like he did.

The two older Potters had been dragging their three children for hours in Diagon Alley to get their shopping done. Iris was bouncing around excitedly, happy to finally go to the magical school their parents and uncles had told them so much about. Hadrian on the other hand, sulkily followed them. Only Alexander's presence prevented him from tearing his hair out in frustration and boredom.

He had decided to stay with the Potters, true, but that did not mean his boredom would suddenly go away. The only thing he was happy about was that he would be able to see Alex and Remus more often than if he left to go to Merlin knew where. The fondness he felt for the two of them baffled him. It was kind of the same fondness he had held for his children and little Teddy. Except he actually _cared_.

Hadrian was going to find a way to find Tommy one way or another. He knew of a ritual that could work on giving the man his body back, but not only was it dark, which he couldn't care less about, but to have a better outcome, it had to be done during Samhain. Unfortunately, he would be at Hogwarts and Tommy boy would most likely – if the timeline followed the other one – already be at Hogwarts.

For now, he would have to find how much of his powers he could use without them backfiring on his human body. He would not delude himself into thinking that just because he was already very knowledgeable and had lots of experience he would suddenly be able to access them. He had to train his fragile pathetic human body first to make sure it did not go boom from magical overload or some such bullshit. Moreover, he had to train his body into being able to channel all that power. After all, an Immortal's power was very much different from a mere mortal's.

With an annoyed sigh, Hadrian trailed behind the other three Potters as they entered Ollivanders' wand shop, Alex's hand held in his. The little shop was like he remembered it to be; dark and dusty, with stacks upon stacks of boxes piled everywhere in an orderly messy way.

"Good morning," a voice called from a shadowed corner, making everyone jump in surprise. Hadrian scowled lightly. His skills had to be really subpar if the old wand maker had been able to sneak up on him. Hopefully it would not take too long for him to acquire back his skills and abilities or else he would have to wait really long before he could find Tom. He would not allow that mortal to so much as underestimate him! Yes, Hadrian was really self-centered and vain but even he knew that if he wanted the man to work with him, he would have to impress him. He _was_ going to work _with_ him; not only did the Dark side seem much more entertaining but Tom was too. And like hell he would be another of Tommy boy's minions!

"Ah, good morning, Mr. Ollivanders," Lily greeted back uneasily.

"Lily Potter nee Evans," said the man as he watched her with wide, pale eyes. " Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Yes, yes. Nice wand for charms work. I hope it is serving you well still."

"Oh… Um, yes. Very well, thank you," Lily laughed uncomfortably. It baffled her how the man still remembered her wand even after all these years. She let out a silent sigh of relief when the odd man shifted his eyes to her husband.

"James Potter. Eleven inches. Made of mahogany. Pliable. A little more powerful and excellent for transfiguration. Yes, yes…" Ollivanders then turned to the children. Iris let out a squeak and shifted uncomfortably. "I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Iris and Hadrian Potter." He looked down at the youngest with his wide eyes. "Alexander Potter. Unfortunately too young for a wand yet. Well, then!" He clapped his hands, turning to the counter and taking out a wand. "Lady's first!" Iris moved forward after an encouraging gesture from her parents. "Mahogany, dragon heartstring, eleven inches. Go on. Give it a try." No sooner had she touched the wand than it was snatched from her hands. "No, no, no," he mumbled as he got another wand from a box. Iris turned a wary eye to her mother who smiled at her reassuringly. "Let's try this one; nine and a half inches, unicorn hair, willow." As she waved the wand, small red and gold sparks flew from the tip. "Well done. Well done."

James and Lily clapped, though James had a small frown on his face as he watched his wife happily congratulate and hug their daughter. Hadrian went forward as the wand maker gestured him over. "Now, for the young Mr. Potter. Which is your wand arm?"

"My right," he replied slowly, wondering why he had not asked Iris the same question.

"Hold out your hand," said Ollivanders and he started taking measurements just like how he had done in the other world.

"Mum, why is he doing that with Harry but not me," Iris asked her mother, a small whine in her voice.

"I don't know, sweetie. He did not do this for me too. Maybe it's because Harry's a boy, who knows?" Lily whispered back to her daughter as they watched Hadrian. James, standing beside them, frowned even more as he alternated between watching his son and the two Potter females.

' _What the hell?'_ he thought. _'I need to talk to Sirius. There's no way mum could have been right…_ '

"Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches, nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave." Hadrian sighed, knowing that if it was like in the other world, it was going to take a while before he got his wand. Flexing his small childish fingers, he grabbed the wand… which promptly exploded in his hand. Iris and Lily let out shrieks as James startled and Alexander hid behind his father.

Hadrian let out a small cough, watching in fascination as a small puff of black smoke appeared out of his mouth. Ollivanders grabbed the destroyed wand, staring at the boy with a certain alertness that had not been there before. It disappeared before anyone notice and he went back to his cheery self.

"Definitely not," he murmured and got another wand out. "How about this? Oak, thirteen and a half inches and phoenix tail." Hadrian warily grabbed the wand. He was a little surprised he had to admit. He had never heard of a wand exploding in someone's hand before. Maybe it had something to do with him no longer being mortal… No sooner had the wand touched his hand than he yelped and let it go. The wood had gone a dark red and as it touched the floor, it burst into ashes.

"Riiiiight," he drawled slowly. "I don't think that's my wand."

"No, no. It was not," Ollivanders murmured as he went to a large stack of boxes. Wand after wand was tried and each was one way or another destroyed.

"Maybe Harry's so weak that he can't get a wand," Iris snickered.

"Don't be mean, Iris," Lily chided gently. "I am sure your brother will find his wand. Or maybe he is not suited for one," she murmured the last bit.

James could only shake his head and watch in wonder as his son did something that had been unheard of before; his magic was so powerful that they overwhelmed the wands! He debated whether he should inform Albus about this before deciding otherwise. The old headmaster would most likely try to keep his son under his control. Oh, he knew Albus had good intentions but he had no desire to turn his little boy into a pawn for when Voldemort came back. He would keep this little titbit of information to himself and would even let his wife and daughter think that Hadrian was weak if it would help keep him safe, if for a little while. Maybe his mother had been wrong after all. Hadrian was also Lily's son and he seemed so powerful…

"Oh, yes, yes. I have something in the backroom that will most likely fit nicely," said Ollivanders as he gazed down at Hadrian shrewdly. "Come with me, young Mr. Potter." After a quick look at the others, Hadrian followed the odd man into another room behind the counter. It was small and dark; a bubbling cauldron was simmering over a fire and many magical objects were scattered around, most of which even he had no idea what they could be. "Let's try this one, Mr. Potter," said Ollivanders as he handed the boy a new wand that he had gotten while Hadrian was distracted.

With a sigh, he seized the piece of wood… and gasped as a roaring power travelled through his body. A firework of colours attacked their visions. Ollivanders regarded Hadrian with an unknown look in his eyes that made even the immortal feel uncomfortable.

"What?" Hadrian finally asked, unable to stand the silence and the sudden scrutiny any longer.

"This, Mr. Potter," the odd man started, "is a very special wand. Made of Ash wood; excellent for promoting brain power, helps in communication, intelligence, wisdom, and promotes curiosity. It also protects against unwanted change and brings balance to the mind. The core is of aqua aura, a crystal quartz. I usually never use them to make wands. It helps you become a new person by freeing you from limitation and can heal and cleanse your aura. Fourteen inches, not the longest wand possible, but a very powerful wand indeed. This tells me that though your character is not lacking, you should be open for change. Be proud Mr. Potter, for this is the strongest wand I have ever made."

Hadrian was not sure about how he was supposed to feel with this new information. Was there something wrong with him that needed to be cleansed or what…?

* * *

 

A woman of no distinguished age dressed in a black dress of the finest material drifted along dark corridors lit by only a few scattered floating green flames. Her long mid-back white hair flowed behind her and her purple eyes hardened in determination as she entered a room. The sight that met her would have made her sigh if not for her usual perfect poise.

A man dressed in the lightest white robes ever seen before that they practicly glowed was standing in front of a white fire, his emerald eyes fixedly staring at the image of a young eleven year old boy with a striking resemblance to himself sleeping in a large bed. The man had shoulder-length charcoal black hair pulled into a low ponytail by a black ribbon; his body was tall and lithe, not unlike the woman.

"Observing his every move is not going to make him remember," said the woman softly, her tone chastising if slightly worried.

The man merely glanced at her before he turned back to the white flames. "I know," said he. "I just want to be ready in case he needs me."

"Fate and Destiny are watching over him, Death," the woman sighed. "You know he needs to go through this alone. What else can you do but wait? Watching him like this will only make you even more worried and anxious."

Death rounded on his companion. "What do you want me to do? Abandon him like I did when _He_ betrayed us? He is my _brother_! I can't do that!"

"But you did not abandon him!"

"He was hurt, Life! Hurt! And I did nothing to help him when he needed me most. It is as much my fault my own brother is in this situation as it is _His_!"

"Don't say that!" Life cried in distress. "It was not your fault! How could you have known that _His_ betrayal would affect Dark so much?"

"They were partners! If something like this had happened between us, either of us would have been affected. I thought… I thought that he would just pull through on his own… that it did not matter because he is _Dark_."

Life's eyes softened. She touched her companion's sleeve lightly and said softly, "we all made the same mistake. You are not sorely to blame if you so wish to blame someone. We all thought, the twins and I, that Dark being who he is would get over it by himself… and we all focused on the fact that _He_ is my brother. We never thought that he could be hurting so… How could we? We never knew they were lovers."

"But we should have known, Life," said Death softly. "I should have known…"

"Death," a new voice interrupted the heavy silence that had descended upon the two immortals. Turning, they found two identical women, if not for their different colourings, standing in front of the door. They were both dressed in dresses similar to Life, except one was in red and the other in dark purple, both of the same shade of their respective hair. Two pairs of identical black eyes stared at Life and Death before drifting to the white flame, still showing the sleeping boy.

"What is it, Fate? Destiny?" asked Death, his voice devoid of all emotions, very unlike how it was when previously talking with the white-haired immortal.

"Father has been wondering why you have not been attending to your duties," said Destiny, the purple-haired woman.

"Why don't you go?" asked Fate in a gentler tone of voice than her twin. "Destiny and I shall be watching over Dark. We shall inform you of anything of importance happening."

Death stared at the two of them, his eyes as hard as diamond, before they softened and he gave a weary sigh. "Fine. I shall be expecting news from you if anything happens." With that, he glided from the room, leaving the three women along. With a nod of acknowledgement, tainted with gratitude, Life also left the room to attend to her own duties. The two women turned to the white flames.

"Have courage, Dark," said Fate, her voice ringing like bells.

"We are watching over you," added Destiny.

In another dimension, Hadrian Potter slept peacefully, blissfully unaware.

* * *

 

Hadrian could not be any more excited when September 1st finally arrived. True, he could spend some time with his little baby brother and even got to see Remus a few times, but he had been so _bored._ Nothing really interesting came up and sometimes he even regretted going to another universe because of the lack of entertainment. He did pass the time training his pathetic human body in channeling his magic but it became boring really fast.

The manor just had to be in the middle of nowhere so he couldn't even entertain himself by cursing mortals. He wasn't about to curse his family well maybe the two females, mudbloods don't deserve the magic they got.

Maybe he could look into that?

On the morning of September first, while the other Potters ran around the manor getting ready, Hadrian cuddled on the couch in the floo room with Alexander. He was going to miss the little mortal. How he became so fond of the toddler was beyond him, but it was not like he really cared to find a reason.

"Hawwy, don't go," Alex sniffed as he hugged his older brother around the waist.

"It won't be long, baby," Hadrian nuzzled the toddler's cheek. "I'll even smuggle something from school for you, if you want." Alex immediately perked up staring at his brother with wide excited eyes that made Hadrian wonder if he was going to regret saying that.

"Weally!?"

"Sure," said the older raven-haired boy, his voice slightly apprehensive. "What do you want me to bring for you?"

"Unicorn!" the toddler chirped happily. Hadrian deadpanned.

"I hardly think I can actually smuggle a unicorn from school," he commented drily. Alex's eyes teared up. The immortal flinched and panicked. "Wah! Don't cry, baby! Don't! How about sweets? Sweets are good, right? I'll even sneak out of school and buy you some just for you!" Alexander whimpered. "Fine! Fine! I'll bring you a unicorn!" Hadrian finally cried.

The toddler stared up at his brother with wide innocent eyes. "Pwomise?"

"Yes, I promise. Now don't cry!"

"Okay," Alexander's eyes miraculously dried up.

"..."

 

"You just manipulated me, didn't you," said Hadrian quite calmly. His brother blinked innocently at him, making the older boy groan and drop his head in his hand. _'I can't believe a toddler, a mere mortal at that, has just manipulated me.'_ He hit himself on the forehead. _'What in the name of the seven pits of hellutopia have I just agreed to?'_ As he saw the other three Potters enter the room, he mentally added with a silent whimper, _'and I can't believe I'm actually going to do it!'_

"Alright, children!" exclaimed James happily. "We are going to meet your uncles Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail at the station. Your mother will apparate with Alex and the three of us will go through the floo, alright."

Though Hadrian was not happy with leaving his baby brother with the mudblood, he knew that he could not exactly say anything if he did not want to make them suspicious of him. He had to be careful until he could get in contact with Tom and be actually strong enough if he ever had to fight. Thus, Hadrian only gave a nod and stood up, helping Alexander from the couch, before going to James.

"Remember, be clear when you say where you want to go," James instructed as he gave Iris some floo powder. "Don't breathe in if you don't want to inhale ash and keep your arms and head close to your body. Also keep your eyes shut, if you don't want to get dizzy."

"We know, dad!" whined Iris. "Can we go already? We are going to miss the train!"

Lily chuckled as she picked up Alex who had wandered to her. "Don't worry, sweetie. There's still a good half an hour before the train leaves for Hogwarts."

James frowned slightly, but his expression cleared quickly and he said, "well go on then. And remember, the address is Kings cross Station, London."

"I know, dad," Iris rolled her eyes and tossed the powder in the fireplace, before jumping in and the other Potters could hear her yell the address.

"We'll meet you at the station then," Lily said to her husband before she left the room to go to apparate outside the apparition wards.

James raked his hand through his hair, shaking his head before turning to his older son with a weary smile. "Here, Harry," said he as he handed the immortal some floo powder.

Hadrian thanked him absent-mindedly before flooing to the station, missing James' smile turning fond.

As the immortal turned eleven year old stepped out of the floo, miraculously only stumbling slightly instead of falling on his face as usual, he was assaulted by a flurry of noises and sights. The platform 9 ¾ was full of parents and students alike, but he could also see a group of reporters surrounding a very familiar woman with a young boy he would have recognized anywhere. Questions and flashes of camera were fired at the pair and Hadrian could not be more thankful of no longer being the Boy-Who-Lived.

Behind him the fireplace flared up and James stepped out. Iris ran to them from where she had been excitedly staring at the crowd, trying to catch a glimpse of the young celebrity. Their father vanished soot from the three's clothes as he listened to his daughter's excited rambling of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"- and I can't believe we're going to be in the same year!" Hadrian heard Iris finish with a squeal.

"Don't forget, Iris, that he's still a young boy," James told her as they made their way to his three friends. He could see Sirius waving like an over-excited puppy from where he was. "There is no need for you to remind him of the day his parents were killed by asking insensitive questions; like, oh I don't know, his _scar_."

"Yes, yes," Iris rolled her eyes. "But still, he's the _Boy-Who-Lived_! Oh! Padfoot!"

James sighed, shaking his head as the little girl tackle-hugged his best friend. He had not realized just how much he had spoilt his daughter until he had really taken the time to think about it after the day they had gone to Diagon Alley for the twins' school shopping. Since that day he could not help getting frustrated and slightly annoyed at his daughter's attitude, and sometimes even Lily's.

Oh, he loved them. Of course he did but Iris was like a spoilt brat. She demanded so many things from Lily and him, and when she got them, many were left unused. When she did not get her way, she threw a temper tantrum worthy of a – as he loathed to think it – _Malfoy_ brat! Even he, himself, had not been like this and he had been quite spoilt in his youth by his parents too.

And then there was Lily… Truthfully, before that day at Diagon Alley, he had never really seen anything bad with her, and he had to admit, he had been quite blind. How could he have renounced his heritage like that? She had brought her muggle views in his home, freeing the house-elves that had been in his family for generations the moment she had entered Potter manor. The poor elves… not only was a free elf shunned in the elven society but house elves needed to be bonded to wizards to remain alive. After all these years they should have already suffered a horribly painful death. At that time he had tried to explain to Lily, but she had refused to hear anything, wanting to free them from 'slavery', as she had said. He had been too afraid of incurring his wife's wrath to say anything after that. Lily had a nasty temper and could hold a grudge for years. Without them, they had been forced to use only a few rooms to make it easier to clean.

Freeing the elves was only the tip of the iceberg. They started to celebrate the muggle holidays at the manor, instead of the wizarding ones, something James had only done when he had been at Hogwarts, which in turn had been done to keep the muggle born and muggle-raised half-bloods happy. Having been brought up as a pureblood, James knew the meaning and importance of celebrating the wizarding holidays, but again, to please Lily, he had had to stop.

There were so many other things that were wrong that he had once turned a blind eyes on before, like how she acted when they were invited to pureblood parties – which he had to admit became rarer as the years went by. She had no knowledge of their traditions and made no effort trying to learn them. She simply dismissed them.

In the last weeks he had been wondering more and more if his mother had been right after all about what she had told him right before he proposed to Lily…

A fond look entered his eyes as he watched Remus and his son hug. Ah, his Hadrian was another person he had found himself reflecting upon often these days. Before _that_ day he had always thought the boy to be like any other child, if slightly on the shy side, but oh, how wrong he had been! His little boy was far from normal. He was powerful; after all who else had ever magically overwhelmed a wand like he had done before?

James often caught the boy practicing his magic. He was sure Hadrian did not even know about all those times James had seem him using his magic; and wandlessly even, which was unheard of in itself.

Hadrian also seemed to hold a great fondness and protectiveness for James' youngest. The older Potter often found the two together. Oh, he had always known his older son was very much fond of Alexander, but before he had never really notice the possessive and protective glint in the boy's eyes when they rested on the youngest Potter. They sometimes even made James pause in slight alarm. Was it normal for a child to be so… _possessive_ of his own brother?

Another thing that gave him pause was how he sometimes caught a hint of disgust in Hadrian's eyes when they caught sight of Lily. James did not know why, but this action made him more and more certain of what his mother had told him all those years before.

Was Lily – and the other muggleborns – really a descendent of muggles that had made a deal with the devil himself to have power like theirs, the magicals? If so, why was Hadrian so powerful while Iris was as weak as Dorea Potter, James's mother, had warned him his children with a muggleborn would be? And also, did Hadrian know?

… If so, how?

　

　


	3. Chapter Two

　

**Chapter Two**

　

"Don't forget to write, Harry," the gentle man said and Hadrian could not help but smile at the werewolf.

"I will, Moony," he replied as he gave him another hug. He was still confused about the how and the why he was so fond of Remus and Alex but he had decided to go with the flow for now. He wrapped an arm around the three year old boy who had latched onto him no sooner had he and Lily joined their group. Yes, he did not know but for now he did not care…

As the big red train whistled, Hadrian and Iris said one last goodbye before boarding, not wanting to miss the train. Their trunks had been spelled feather light by James earlier, so they had no problem dragging them alongside. Hadrian waved quickly before dragging his trunk behind him as he tried to find a compartment for himself. He was in no mood to share his space with some ignorant, half-witted mortals.

Halfway through the train, he was getting frustrated. Students blocked his way as they all tried to find the Boy-Who-Lived, whispering excitedly among themselves. And the train had only just started to move! Hadrian had to fight his way through and if another mortal child bumped into him without apologizing, low profile be damned, he would go on a killing spree.

Finally he found an empty compartment and he promptly entered and closed the door behind him. If his stay at Hogwarts was going to be like this, he had half a mind in asking James to transfer him to Beauxbatons or Durmstrang. After all his main goal while going to school was to train his magic enough until he would be ready to face Tom, though being at Hogwarts was advantageous in the fact that he would be close to where the most interesting events were going to take place. Still, it was an option if he ever needed one.

His training during the summer had gone as well as could be with his pathetic human body but at least nothing went to smithereens again since the first few times… well, mostly anyway. Hopefully the magic of Hogwarts, being as ancient as it was, would help with centering his huge power better. When he trained at the manor, the magic was so saturated around that when he tried something, everything went opposite to what he wanted to do… or some kind of explosion happened. He even started to become a slight pyromaniac with all the explosions and accidental fires occurring. At Hogwarts, the concentrated magic would weight down on Hadrian's core – his worked differently than the normal wizards and witches – and his magic would go in a straight line instead of just exploding. this would help his body in adapting to channeling his large power.

He settled in his seat, ready for the long hours of solitude until they reached Hogsmeade when he heard a commotion outside the door before it burst open and in rushed Iris and – surprise, surprise! – Neville Longbottom and Ron Weasley. If Death was watching him, Hadrian was sure he would be laughing at his misfortune, the bastard.

The three panted as Iris slammed the door close behind them before they simultaneously released a relieved sigh. When they finally caught sight of Hadrian, they started in surprise and Iris let out an 'oh'.

"Er… Sorry, we did not know this compartment was not empty," Neville apologized. He seemed very uncomfortable. Well, at least he was polite, Hadrian mused.

"Bah! Don't worry! That's my brother," Iris was quick to dismiss the young celebrity's concern. "He won't mind."

' _Thank you for asking for my opinion,'_ Hadrian commented silently to himself. _'I just so happen to actually mind.'_

"Mate, you've got rapid fans," Ron was quick to enter the conversation, seemingly eager to not be forgotten.

"Yeah," Neville winced. "Thanks for helping me out there. I'm Neville Longbottom by the way, but I guess you already know that," he finished with a sheepish laugh.

"Ronald Weasley," the red-haired grinned, shaking the Boy-Who-Lived's hand. "Call me Ron."

"Iris Potter!" the red-haired girl chirped happily. Who would have believed she had been drooling at the other boy earlier? Really pathetic, if someone asked Hadrian. When they turned to him, his gaze turned even more annoyed. He was slightly pleased when he saw Neville shift uncomfortably. "That's my brother, Harry," Iris decided to say.

"Hadrian, actually," said boy snapped.

The girl rolled her eyes, "whatever."

"Erm… Nice to meet you," the shy celebrity added hesitantly. Hadrian leveled him a glare before he stood up and stalked out of the compartment.

"What's got his knickers in a twist?" the red-haired male grumbled as the three took a seat, Neville and Iris sitting opposite him where Hadrian had previously been sitting.

"Don't mind him," Iris rolled her eyes again. "He's like really weird. And sometimes I swear he's more of a girl than I am."

"Well, if you had not pointed out that he's your brother, I'd have thought he was a girl," Neville admitted softly, his cheeks flushing slightly. "I mean, he's really pretty for a boy."

Iris scoffed. "You must be kidding! True, he looks like a girl, but he's not _pretty_!"

"Er… I mean…" Neville shifted uneasily.

"Why the hell are you even talking about if Iris' brother is pretty or not?" Ron asked bemused, though he silently agreed with Neville. He had never seen a boy as pretty as the other Potter. It was almost… unnatural the amount of beauty the other boy exuded.

The other two blinked.

Hadrian fortunately had not heard the three discussing whether he was pretty or not, or he would have thrown a fit worthy of the Potter girl herself. Instead, he squeezed his way between the crowds gathered in front of his once own compartment feeling very grumpy and annoyed.

' _Not a moment of peace,'_ he grumbled to himself. _'Bloody mortals and their bloody stupidity.'_

Now to find another compartment where he would have peace and quiet … Easier said than done. Most of the compartments were either full or filled with mudbloods. As he reached the last car, he found a compartment with two surprising older students: Cedric Diggory and Percy Weasley. In his previous world Hadrian would never have thought of those two together, but there they were.

He opened the door and poked his head inside. The two older students turned from where they were putting away their trunks up in the racks.

"Hello," Diggory greeted with a friendly smile.

"'lo," he grumbled. "I'm going to stick around here for some peace and quiet," he said as he already entered the compartment without prompting, closing the door behind him with his foot. "Hope you don't mind? Good." He did not wait for the other two to so much as open their mouths as he plopped himself in a seat and closed his eyes.

"Er… It's fine," Cedric said as he shared a bemused look with the older boy.

"I need to go to the Prefect compartment," the red-haired informed after a moment of awkward silence. "I am Percy Weasley, by the way," he added as an afterthought.

"Cedric Diggory," the other added.

A moment of silence later and Hadrian cracked an eye open and sigh as he saw the two staring at him expectantly. He straightened in his seat and huffed. "Hadrian Potter."

"Pleasure," the red-haired fifth year said before he added, "I shall be back later." With that, he sauntered out of the compartment, leaving the two younger students behind. Cedric shifted uncomfortable, glancing at the strange new arrival before looking away, flushing when he saw the other staring at him.

Hadrian rolled his eyes before he asked the question that had been bugging him since he had seen the two together. "It is not exactly common to see two students of different ages, from different Houses at that, together," he said as he raised an expectant eyebrow at the older boy. Hadrian usually could care less about the matters of mortals but he was exceedingly curious for some reason and he was not one to dismiss his instincts. His instincts were screaming at him that the two had potential; potential of what, he had no idea.

Cedric practically sagged in relief at having the younger boy start a conversation. At least there was not going to be an awkward silence. He sat down opposite the Potter boy and could not help taking in his appearance. The first year, for he could not be anything else, was really pretty. He had messy short black hair with a few strands falling over his bright green eyes – a colour he had never seen in that particular shade; they were practically glowing. He was small for his age but it oddly fitted him. There was something about the boy that made Cedric feel strange though; he almost felt like kneeling in front of the younger boy and proclaim his eternal loyalty to him. It was actually really scary… and made Cedric feel like some kind of rapist.

"Actually it's the first time we talked," Cedric said finally. "I was trying to get away from my overbearing housemates and Weasley was already alone here. I asked if I could stay and he said 'yes' and that no one was going to sit here besides him anyway. So…" He shrugged. Hadrian merely hummed and closed back his eyes, his curiosity satiated. Cedric shuffled uncomfortably, his eyes darting around, hoping to find something to break the awkward silence that had again descended on them.

His shifting started to bother Hadrian who opened his eyes into slits and glared at the older boy. "What?"

"Oh – Um – Nothing! Sorry!" Cedric spluttered.

Hadrian could only sigh and rolled his eyes. _'I don't even know why I bother,'_ he silently thought to himself before he asked, "you're in third year, right?" The other nodded. "What subject did you choose for your electives?"

Cedric blinked in slight surprise. He had not expected a first year to be interested in third year classes, except if said first year was a Ravenclaw, which he did not think the younger boy belonged in. The boy was strange, different from anyone he had ever met before and he was unsure if it was a good thing or not.

With that, the two started to talk and Hadrian was surprisingly _entertained_ by their conversation, especially when Percy joined them later. It was an unexpected development but not an unwelcomed one. At least those two would be able to keep him entertained for a little while, he thought as he softened slightly in their presence.

* * *

 

In another dimension, Fate and Destiny shared a satisfied smile as they watched the three talk. Yes, they had both arranged for Dark's path to meet those two humans and they could not be any more pleased with themselves. With time, those two human boys would become loyal to Dark and would give their lives for him.

When he would regain his memories, he would not be pleased with them but he needed to have a group of minions to do his bidding like the rest of them did. And Fate and Destiny would feel better if there were others watching Dark's back. It may not alleviate their guilt from when they had abandoned him at _that_ time, but they would at least feel better knowing that he would not be completely vulnerable when _he_ would go after Dark. They could only hope that when that time did come, Dark would have already regained his memories and total control of his power.

After all, _Light_ would do anything to get back what he considered his.

Father might have forbidden any of them from going to Dark, but that did not mean they would not send others in his path to help him unwittingly. They would not abandon him this time; not like the last time.

　

* * *

 

As he waited for McGonagall in a small chamber off the Hall, Hadrian looked around at the different students around him. He could recognize all of them, though they were younger than he remembered, from the other world. He had realized over the months since he had changed worlds that there were not much difference between the two. The only differences he could find were those made after Tom's downfall all those years ago. People had taken a few different choices or, like Lily and James, had a different fate that changed the timeline.

Screams rang behind him making him turn to find the commotion. He stared. He rolled his eyes. He should have known…

"Mudbloods," Hadrian clicked his tongue. He only realized he had said it aloud when the boy beside him glanced over. The boy was small and quite familiar with his straight brown hair and brown/green eyes. It took him a while to put a name to the other boy and when he did, he realized why. Theodore Nott; someone he had never really talked to before in the other world.

Hadrian raised an eyebrow at Nott who tilted his head slightly. "You are a Potter, are you not?" the other boy asked, his face not changing one bit. It would have been a little unnerving if Hadrian had been anyone else.

"What about it?"

"Nothing," Nott replied, turning back to the other students. The muggleborns and muggle-raised half-bloods stood out of the crowd as they kept at a fair distance from the ghosts. "I was just curious, since it is a known fact that your mother is a mudblood and yet…" He shot Hadrian a look.

Said immortal did not reply. Usually he would have wrinkled his nose in disgust or something, but since he was trying to blend in until such a time he was able to control his power, he decided to take the passive approach for mostly everything: to remain silent when he wanted to make a point without actually saying anything. Let's go along with this. Hadrian was not one to think things through anyway; too boring really. He was more of an act-first-think-later person, but he needed to not stand out for a bit so he was just going to go along with things when they came along. For now.

"Well, come along now," McGonagall said as she reentered the chamber. Everyone was arranged in a line before they were carted off to the Great Hall.

The Hall was just as he remembered it to be: a gigantic room, the four House tables, the Head table, floating candles, and the enchanted ceiling. Behind him, Hadrian heard the mudblood who had once been his friend whisper, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside; I read it in _Hogwarts: A History_." And he promptly rolled his eyes.

The Sorting Hat was placed on a stool, it sang and the sorting began. He paid no real attention, completely bored out of his mind. _'Why am I doing this again?'_ he grumbled to himself. _'Oh, yeah. I'm not strong enough to leave yet on my own and I'll most likely miss the real fun when it comes… Darn! Death must be laughing at my misfortune, knowing him. That bastard!'_

"Potter, Hadrian!"

' _Well, here we go.'_ Hadrian walked up to the stool and sat down. The Hat was dropped on his head. His vision went dark as the piece of fabric fell half-way down his head.

" ** _Ah, what do we have here?"_** he heard a voice in his head and shifted slightly. **_"Yes, yes. Very intelligent and with a thirst for knowledge, but I don't think Ravenclaw is the one. Hm… not exactly a hard worker. Loyal, but only to a select few… No, no, not Hufflepuff material. Hm… Cunning… Oh, yes, yes. But not exactly sneaky… More foolhardy than anything else, and it doesn't matter if things go into a bang…Where to put you? Oh… Oh! I know! Better be…"_**

The Hall was silent, wondering what was taking the Hat so long into sorting the little first year. Up at the Head table, the resident Potions Master sneered. Of course that year Hogwarts was going to be polluted by a disgusting Potter spawn; arrogant and self-centered, just like the father. Severus Snape sometimes asked himself why pure, gentle Lily had married such a douche. The children were sure to come out as rotten as the father.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat shouted and the table in red and gold clapped politely. It was not as loud as when the Longbottom child had been sorted. Severus scoffed. As if the half-witted child would go anywhere else than the House of Lions. He felt some vindictive glee as he watched the child stand up and walk to his new House table.

Let's see how the spoiled brat would react at being second best with Longbottom in the same House.

He silently snorted. The child would most likely clamor to the child celebrity for a little of fame. The Potters; they were all the same.

"Potter, Iris!"

His attention was caught as he turned and saw an exact replica of his dear, loving Lily – except for those despicable hazel eyes belonging to Potter Sr – walk up to the stool. He felt a slight pain in his chest as he watched the little girl get sorted. She could have been his child instead of that _Potter_. If only he had not called his beautiful Lily that despicable name in his anger and humiliation.

"GRYFFINDOR!" was called, just like his Lily. Oh, he could already see it. The girl would be just as gentle as his Lily, and excel in her classes. He could not wait to have her in Potions… at the same time he dreaded it. He was going to be tortured with what he could have had.

Then he saw her sit down beside the Longbottom boy, her brother not far, sitting beside one of the older Weasley boy; Percival if he was correct. The Potter boy did not even look at his sister as she sat down, still staring at the sorting, his head resting in the palm of his hand, his eyes half-lidded. He seemed bored out of his mind. Severus sneered. Arrogant, self-centered boy. Thinking he was better than everyone else.

Severus silently fumed.

At the Gryffindor table, Hadrian was bored, bored, _bored_. He felt twitchy and frustrated. He wanted something fun to happen. He had half a mind to go and find Quirrelmort after the feast and strike a deal with the half spirit. Thankfully he quickly dismissed that idea, knowing Tommy would not take him seriously if he showed himself now. He was too weak and it was too early in the game. He distracted himself with thinking about his objectives for this new world.

  1. **Harness his magic and get himself stronger, if not invincible. It would not do for those pathetic mortals to think they could best him.**
  2. **Show them just how much better than them he was. He inwardly grinned wickedly. Starting with the Hogwarts classes.**
  3. **Maybe make himself out to be some sort of prodigy… Tommy boy would be more inclined to listen to him if was already known to be powerful but he did care to stay discreet though, so, more like doing everything perfect without showing himself to be a Know – It – All. Not do it Hermione style then.**
  4. **Oh! Show the Mudblood just how much better _he_ was than her. Payback for all those times she was condescending with him in the other world. He mentally cackled.**



Oh, it was going to be _fun_!

　


End file.
